


Ками в помощь!..

by Amiram



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ками в помощь? Вот и видно будет, как Ками захочет помочь перед Новым годом, и что из этого получится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дух Дзидзо - его каменные изваяния стоят у перекрестков дорог, к нему люди обращаются с просьбой о благополучном пути. Так же считается проводником для душ в потустороннем мире.

Ками - боги в Японии. Бывают боги горы или реки. Или долины. Всего.

***  
Спать. Пришло время спать… Просто закрыть глаза и позволить себе погрузиться в грезы, в мечты или в воспоминания – это уж кому как повезет. А может быть и просто идеальный вариант – спать без сновидений, падая в темную ловушку времени, что течет мимо, не задевая, не трогая и не волнуя. Спать...  
А сейчас как раз зима – снег тихо засыпает ель, которая прикрыла их общий дом ветвями, света все меньше, все тише, все призрачней мир…  
\- Акира. Акира-сан…  
Если не реагировать, то ему надоест и он просто…  
\- Акира-кун! – довольно громко.  
\- Это кто тебе здесь -кун? – помимо воли встрепенулся Ками и обреченно застонал: - Ну чего тебе, Дзидзо… -кун? – ввернул язвительно.  
Однако дух Дзидзо, который и был хозяином изваяния, в котором они сейчас находились, это все же очень добрый дух: он всегда готов прийти на помощь просящему, поддержать и посочувствовать… жутко раздражает!  
Вот и сейчас – он только добродушно хмыкнул и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- У нас гости, Акира.  
\- Ну что ты несешь, какие… Кто?!  
\- Вернее, гость. Посмотри сам.  
Акира пробубнил что-то, но из теплой тьмы все же выплыл и осмотрелся. Действительно, сквозь засыпанные снегом ветви ели, надежно укрывающей их от всего мира, виден был человек, который, согнувшись в три погибели, пытался пролезть в их убежище.  
\- Э! Это что такое! – возмутился Акира – Ками этого места. – Мы не приглашали!  
\- Да ладно тебе, смотри, какой снегопад!  
\- Не хочу ничего знать! – вскинулся Ками, но все же выглянул из уютного изваяния и уставился на частые и пушистые хлопья снега, которые закрывали весь мир сплошной пеленой. – Ну, ладно, - недовольно, - пусть посидит. Но недолго!  
\- Пусть, пусть, - повторил Дзидзо и замолчал, с интересом наблюдая за человеком. А тот, покрутившись в тесноте под опустившимися под тяжестью снега еловыми лапами, достал кунай и стал расширять убежище, отсекая сухие переплетенные ветви.  
\- Нет, ну что творит! И это не у себя дома, а? – снова возмутился Ками, но уже без задора – наблюдать за парнем было интересно. Лицо его было очень выразительным и притягательным, да к тому же он еще и напевал что-то вполне весело.  
\- Джингл беллз, джингл беллз… - разносилось в получившемся шалашике, пока человек разводил маленький костерок и кипятил воду для чая. – Та-ра-ра-ра-рам!  
\- А что это он поет? – спросил любопытный Ками Акира, «пихнув» своей энергетикой Дзидзо.  
\- Нууу… заклинание против злых екаев.  
\- Да? Не слышал никогда.  
\- Откуда? Ты же молодой совсем… -кун, - поддержал свой авторитет старик-Дзидзо.  
\- Да ладно, вечность теперь упрекать будешь, - надулся Акира, что, и правда, был Ками всего ничего – пару сотен лет. Да и то провел почти все время - больше ста лет - в изваянии маленького, словно истончившегося, духа Дзидзо.  
\- Я не упрекаю, что ты! Однажды ты станешь полноправным владельцем моей статуи, так что…  
\- Как владельцем? Каким это еще полноправным?! А ты? Куда собрался? Нееет! Вы, духи Дзидзо, никуда уйти не можете, так что не посыпай мне мозги рисовой мукой, старик!  
\- Мозги? Было бы что посыпать, – ответил дух, развлекаясь, и хотел уже продолжить, но человек отвлек его от обычного спора с Ками. Они вообще, могли часами этим заниматься. Спорить, то есть.

\- Что это тут у нас? – с этим бормотанием человек приблизился к изваянию с фонариком. – О, Дзидзо-сан! – он сложил руки вместе и поклонился.  
\- О! – довольно расправился в камне Дзидзо. – Видал? Хорошо воспитан!  
\- Угу, видал, - буркнул Акира-кун, опускаясь глубже. Его беспокоило, что в последние годы его «старик», как он сам называл духа, стал слабее, все меньше места занимал в камне, все апатичнее спорил… И чего ему не хватает?..  
А парень - вернее, молодой мужчина - уже доставал из рюкзака бинты и пододвигал ближе котелок с теплой водой.  
\- Ах, Дзидзо-сан. Простите, что не по правилам, но уж как получится, - и человек стал очищать изваяние ото мха, которым тот зарос по самую макушку, от грязи и пыли, которые забили все каменные складочки и искусно вырезанные морщинки. Постепенно весь облик улыбающегося человечка открылся его карим глазам, и они улыбнулись друг другу. – Омовение.  
Окатив статую водой, он вытер ее насухо чистыми бинтами и снова сложил руки перед собой. Опустив голову, тихо проговаривал слова молитвы, что остались в его памяти с самого детства, с тех пор, как его мама научила их слаженной силе.  
И дух Дзидзо реагировал. С каждым проговоренным словом он постепенно расширялся, креп, рос так, что Ками Акире скоро тесно стало в статуе, и он просто выскочил из нее, не веря своим… эээ… себе!  
\- Вот это да! – прошептал восхищенно, глядя на обновленного духа в обновленной статуе у потерянной дороги.  
А человек, закончив, поклонился ниже и сел на сухую землю, к сожалению, так и не увидев, как дух поклонился ему в ответ.  
\- Что это? – спросил Акира, который еще так мало видел в этом мире.  
\- Это молитва, о, Ками, - услышал в ответ.  
\- Это всегда так? Ну, ты так изменился…  
\- Только когда молящийся искренен.  
\- О! – Акира заинтересованно оглядел человека, которые снова поставил воду на огонь. – Это хороший человек, а что он попросил?  
\- Э… Ничего, - ответил Дзидзо удивленно. - Надо его разговорить, узнать, чего ему хочется.  
\- А как?  
\- А вот смотри, - с этими словами дух направил на мужчину поток своей энергии, и тот заговорил вдруг, словно сам с собой.  
\- А я так тоже могу? – шепнул на ухо статуе Ками, стараясь не заглушать монолог.  
\- Нет, ты можешь намного лучше. Ведь ты – Ками, а я просто дух у дороги.  
\- А… - начал было Акира, но другая мысль вытеснила умную: - Ты такой большой! Где я теперь буду жить?!

Ируку разморило в тепле, он глотнул чаю и вытянул гудящие ноги – он шел уже два дня, а сегодня все время в гору. Не особо тяжело, конечно, для шиноби, но он слегка устал. Сейчас бы поспать, вот только сон никак не шел – было ощущение, что он под елью не один, что за ним наблюдают. Не опасно, а так… щекотно.  
\- Джингл беллз, джингл беллз… - снова напел он привязавшийся мотивчик и чуть не выругался – песенка чужой страны надоела неимоверно! В замке Дайме, в котором он находился последнюю неделю, все только и делали, что пели ее на разные лады. А дело было в том, что правитель Страны Огня больше всего на свете любил свою дочь. Ну, была еще пара вещей… но их можно и опустить. А той приспичило отметить заморский праздник Рождество, о котором ей рассказали на каком-то важном приеме подружки. Однако точно о празднике никто ничего не знал, вот Ирука и получил миссию в замок Дайме, где переводил нашедшуюся книгу о нравах, обычаях и праздниках заморских стран. Однако пришлось проявить смекалку, побегать по столице, и в результате он нашел парочку купцов из тех мест, которые смогли дать ему всю нужную информацию.  
Наследная дочь заставила весь замок гудеть, готовясь встретить Рождество. Она просто кипела энтузиазмом, который отразился и на чунине – сейчас на Ируке была красная с белыми околышем и помпоном шапка, длинный шарф в красно-белую полоску, рукавички, в которых было, к сожалению, печати не сложить – а значит, опасно. И самое теплое – высокие, до колен, носки в такую же полоску, как на шарфе. Все это очень удобно и… ярко.  
\- Странный у них праздник сегодня, - неожиданно для самого себя заговорил Ирука, прерывая свое «пение», - если отмечать дни рождения всех Ками, то и дней не хватит. Или всех в один день? А?.. А если только одного?.. Другие не обидятся? – он взглянул на изваяние Дзидзо. – А у духов когда дни рождения? Дзидзо-сан, когда у вас? Может, сегодня? - Ирука сел поближе, заглянул в каменные глаза. – Тогда примите мои поздравления и скромный подарок, вот!  
С этими словами чунин снял со своей шеи шарф и намотал его в несколько слоев на каменной фигуре. Потом, полюбовавшись еще немного на изваяние, сел, прислонившись спиной к пахнущему смолой стволу, и закрыл глаза.  
\- А мне, Дзидзо-сан, удачи в пути, что же еще… Все равно помочь в исполнении мечты вы не можете… Никто не может…  
Буквально через минуту чунин уже спал, посапывая холодным носом.

\- Слышал? – спросил дух, обволакивая пушистую шерсть.  
\- Ага, - Акира глаз не мог отвести от красивого, большого духа, что довольно ворочался в изваянии. – Ты такой… сильный стал.  
\- Я и забыл уже, что делает нас, духов Дзидзо, сильными. Молитва и омовение. Люди и их просьбы, даже просто пожелание удачи.  
\- А этому ничего не надо…  
\- Нда… Что-то он грустно сказал, что я помочь не смогу. Эх, не уйти мне с этого места, а то бы я…  
\- Так я смогу! – выпалил вдруг Ками Акира, не веря самому себе.  
\- Тыыы? – недоверчиво протянул дух, и это решило все.  
\- Да, я пойду с этим человеком и помогу ему исполнить его желание. Ну, или просто помогу, чем смогу!  
\- А не страшно? Ты же только в деревне своей был, а как все из нее разъехались – так у меня и сидишь. Уже лет сто пятьдесят, да.  
\- Ничего! Я смогу! – упрямо повторил молодой Ками, чувствуя бегущий по спине холодок. «По какой спине?» – подумал он, снова забираясь в камень и толкая Дзидзо, чтоб подвинулся.

Едва небо на востоке посветлело, Ирука забросал костерок снегом и выбрался из импровизированного шалаша. Снегопад прекратился, мороз пощипывал нос и щеки, а дорога к перевалу довольно легко угадывалась под слоем снега. Он обернулся и решительно взялся за толстые ветви.  
\- Пора вам, Дзидзо-сан, снова увидеть мир! – несколько пафосно сказал он, выламывая закрывающие изваяние еловые лапы, помогая себе кунаем и раскидывая ногами сухостой. – Ну вот, так намного лучше, - он сложил руки у груди и поклонился. – И пусть снежок засыплет, зато люди увидят. И в шарфе не холодно, - чунин улыбнулся на прощание и кивнул. – Ну, как говорят в той далекой стране – Ками в помощь!  
И Ирука зашагал, загребая снег ногами в полосатых носках, сунув руки в карманы и напевая дурацкий, привязчивый, но очень веселый мотивчик:  
\- Джингл беллз, джингл беллз, та-ра-ра-ра-рам!  
Испуганный своим решением и растроганный прощанием с духом Дзидзо, Ками Акира летел за ним следом, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам.

***  
Вообще, путь был довольно скучным: снег, горки, тропки и снова снег. Но это только если сравнить спокойную двухдневную дорогу с тем, что началось, когда чунин достиг, наконец, своей деревни. Такого Ками не видел никогда! Море народу, шныряющее туда-сюда по широким улицам! В родной деревне, откуда был родом Акира, давным-давно люди работали на полях, не разгибая спины, а зимой сидели по домам у ирори, пытаясь сохранить неверное тепло. А здесь все оглушало, рябило в глазах, сбивало с толку и просто с ума сводило! Поэтому Ками почти вцепился в Ируку и вот так, сидя сверху, и доехал до Штаба, в который чунин торопился, чтобы сдать отчет – он-то уж должен показывать пример ответственности. В отличие от некоторых…  
Ками, живущие в деревне, сидели на деревьях или на крышах высоких домов и, глядя на испуганного новичка, только хихикали – ну надо же, какой увалень пожаловал!  
А в Штабе Акира осторожно отцепился от чунина и выглянул робко сквозь стекло – захотелось познакомиться с Ками, сидящими на дереве у здания.  
\- Ты кто такой? – спросил один, зеленый, как листва.  
\- Акира.  
\- Ты Ками чего?  
\- У меня пока нету…  
\- Неудачник! - хихикнули остальные двое. – С гор, что ли, спустился?  
\- Откуда знаете? – спросил удивленно Акира, но ему ответил такой хохот, что он обиделся и отвернулся.  
«Да кто они такие! Сидят здесь, строят из себя! Ээх, Дзидзо-сан, как вы там без меня?..»  
Ему очень захотелось назад, в горы, но не мог же он бросить все на полпути? Что он ответит духу у дороги, когда тот спросит, чем же он помог этому человеку? «Сделаю все по-быстрому, а потом домой!» - твердо решил горный Ками и пригляделся к Ируке.  
А тот сидел на диване, держа на колене блокнот, но мысли его были где-то очень далеко – он не писал, а лишь смотрел в стену затуманенными глазами и мечтал. Кто ввел чунина в это состояние, Акира-кун увидеть не успел.

На следующий день он познал всю прелесть жизни Ками в людном месте – торчал на карнизе в кабинете и даже не пробовал сунуться вниз – с самого утра его энергетическую сущность несколько раз разбили не в меру торопливые шиноби, так что сейчас он сидел и не дергался – не очень-то ему ощущения понравились.  
И вот, сидя почти под самым потолком, он начал размышлять. Ну что может быть нужно живому человеку? Попробовал вспомнить себя в те годы, еще раз… и еще… Сильно напрягся и, наконец, мелькнуло воспоминание – девушка с черными косами, стук в груди, дрожь в животе и томление… томление… еще ниже.  
«Любовь! Ему нужна любовь!» - осенило Ками, да так, что он слетел с окна и почти просочился сквозь стену. Осталось узнать, есть ли кто на примете. А там и видно будет!

\- Ну, Ками в помощь! – Ирука шмыгнул простуженным в пути носом и подвинул к себе папку с отчетами дзенинов.  
\- Ну как там, в замке Дайме? – в один голос спросили его соседи по кабинету. – Правда, что везде вазы, золото и все в парчовых халатах?  
\- Секретная информация, - ответил Ирука, не поднимая головы на неугомонных Изумо и Котетцу. – Я неразглашение подписал.  
\- Ну, вооот, скукотища! И ничего не расскажешь? – подмигнул лохматый, ложась на свой стол животом и пытаясь разжалобить Умино просящим тоном.  
\- Нельзя, сам не знаешь, что ли?!  
\- Ээх, - махнул рукой Котетцу и повернулся к Изумо, который сидел, подперев рукой щеку. – А мы ему тоже не скажем, да? Пусть помучается!  
\- О чем? – подозрительно спросил Ирука, поднимая голову от бумаг.  
\- Что в Штабе намечается!  
\- Что, что… Вечеринка, пьянка-гулянка здесь намечается, - ответил Ирука, теряя интерес.  
\- А это не все! – воинственно вздернул подбородок лохматый. – Еще…  
\- Да я знаю! - перебил его Умино, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Чунины будут с дзенинами Новый год встречать, все вместе, в большом зале. Саке закуплено, закуски заказаны, подарки наверняка в процессе упаковки…  
\- Нет, да что такое! – в отчаянии крикнул Котетцу и с размаху опустил голову на стол. Раздался гулкий стук. - Откуда?!  
\- Я сам занимался подготовкой, пока на миссию не ушел, ясно?  
\- Ну да… - протянул Изумо и уткнулся в бумаги. – Котетцу, давай работай уже! А то ишь, завел моду по столам валяться, а я отдувайся!  
\- Ладно, даю, - уныло отозвался поскучневший лентяй, сел на стул, но надолго его не хватило: – Ирука. Ирука!  
\- Да чего тебе?!  
\- А ты с кем замутишь?  
\- Чего?!.. – вырвалось у Умино.  
\- Ну, на празднике с кем хочешь пофлиртовать? А может, и чего больше?.. - Котецу выразительно поиграл бровями.  
\- Я ни с кем…  
\- Ой, да ну ладно тебе! Ни с кем, бла, бла, бла, я нежная фиалка! Колись, а то Ибики-сана вызову! Тогда уж не возникнет вопроса - с кем!  
\- Ну и достал, Котетцу, - устало потер переносицу Ирука. – Даже если и хотелось бы… Я повторяю – бы! То уж тебе – пустобреху - точно не рассказал!  
\- А я и сам знаю! – выпалил лохматый, совсем на Ируку не обидевшись – за годы знакомства еще и не так друг друга называли. Он уткнулся в папку, выжидая, однако Ирука на провокацию не поддался, работал молча, хоть и похолодел затылок – а ну как действительно догадался?.. И пусть он давно уже не мальчик, так в его возрасте как раз и хочется спрятать возникшее чувство от посторонних. Потому что больнее, чем в молодости.  
\- Да, знаю! – закричал Котецу, не вытерпев Ирукиного равнодушия. – Это Генма-сан! Вот!  
«Генма-сан?! Мужчина?» - промелькнуло у Акиры в голове, и он снова с изумлением оглядел чунина с головы до ног. Впрочем, Ками это было не важно – хоть с кем-нибудь, но любовь. И побыстрее – ему еще в горы вон сколько добираться!  
\- Ага, - захохотал Ирука. – Жди!  
Больше, как Котетцу ни старался, он из чунина ни слова не вытянул. 

Днем, незадолго до окончания их смены, укороченной по причине зимнего предпраздничного времени, в кабинет залетел работник из отдела планирования и подскочил к Ируке.  
\- Вот! – он шлепнул на стол бланк с заданием. – Срочная миссия, именная. Заказ на Хатаке Какаши от прибывшей из столицы какой-то больно важной дамы, - он наклонился совсем близко к чунину и прошептал: - Телохранителем берет, провожатым до Нового года, пока муж от дел не освободится. Знаем мы эти… экскурсии… - съязвил.  
\- Рот захлопни! – грозно рявкнул Ирука так, что посыльный вытянулся и побледнел. – Еще раз услышу или узнаю, что о дзенинах слухи распускаешь, берегись!..  
\- Простите, - пробормотал побледневший чунин и попятился к двери. – Я пойду…  
\- Идите, - отпустил его грозный голос. Умино посмотрел на притихших сотрудников и вернулся к работе. Внешне, а внутри все оборвалось – телохранитель… до праздников… дама… Ээх, уплывает его мечта все дальше…  
В этот момент дверь открылась, и в кабинет ввалилось несколько дзенинов. Некоторые держали в руках листки с отчетами – только с миссии.  
\- Привет, бойцы невидимого фронта! – рыкнул раскрасневшийся мечник Райдо и практически упал на диван. – Как же дома хорошо!  
\- И вам здрасте, Райдо-сан, - не упустил шанса поболтать неугомонный Котетцу. – Как миссия, как настроение предновогоднее?  
\- Настроение хорошее, а может стать и отличным. Если кто поможет, - ухмыльнулся мечник, оценивающе осматривая чунина.  
\- Ничего, помогут, - подмигнул Генма, присаживаясь на угол стола Изумо и подсовывая ему мятую бумажку. – Так, Изумо-кун?  
\- Ага, устроим показательный вечер песен и плясок. Как раз в Новый год, - покивал раскрасневшийся Изумо, исподтишка поглядывая на Ируку и пытаясь ему подмигнуть. Но все внимание Ируки занял Какаши, который заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и спросил:  
\- У кого миссия для меня?  
\- Здесь, Какаши-сан, - с серьезным лицом махнул рукой Умино. – Присаживайтесь, я быстро выпишу.  
\- И что там? Куда нестись на праздник глядя? – спросил Хатаке, кивком здороваясь с Райдо, Генмой и еще парочкой знакомых ребят, что уже окружили столы неразлучников и напропалую флиртовали и смеялись. – Щас, подойду, - кивнул он Генме, который, просияв, приветственно ему кивнул.  
\- Нет, вам в деревне миссия. Сопровождение, - чунин старательно писал в папке, не поднимая глаз, поэтому не увидел, как поморщился Копирующий.  
\- Ааа… Ну, давайте.  
\- Вот, - Ирука протянул листок недрогнувшей рукой и слегка напряженно улыбнулся. – Удачного… удачной миссии.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо, Ирука-кун, - протянул Какаши, рассматривая чунина. – Давно вас не видел, да и что-то вы грустный.  
\- Да что вы, - помотал головой, - простудился по дороге с миссии.  
\- Вы уж выздоравливайте, на носу же Новый год. Кажется, намечается большая гулянка?  
\- Будем рады вас видеть, - как-то дежурно улыбнулся Умино, расцветая внутри от внимания Хатаке.  
\- Ты чего застрял? – материализовался рядом Генма, укладывая свою пятую точку на стол Ируки.  
\- Иду уже.  
\- Давай, там вон ребята планируют хорошо отдохнуть, так что скучно точно не будет. Не пропусти – как раз тебе пару подыскиваем.  
\- Генма-сан, - сказал вдруг Ирука строго, а когда медик повернулся к нему, продолжил: – На столе не сидите, если не трудно…  
\- О! Мне-то не трудно, Ирука-кун! А вот… - он оглядел чунина с головы до ног. – Думаю, что интересно будет на празднике увидеться. Вы меня найдите, ладно?  
\- Обязательно, - иронично подтвердил Ирука, сладко улыбаясь, - найду!  
\- Эй, чего там задержались? – крикнул Гай, энергично махая руками. – Сюда, Какаши, а то всех хорошеньких разберут!  
Генма, не слушая Хатаке, что хотел еще что-то сказать, подхватил его под локоток и потянул за собой к общему сборищу, гул разговора которого прерывался взрывами смеха.  
Ирука вздохнул, провожая взглядом дзенина, и замер, уставившись в пространство. Ох, уж это безграничное веселье шиноби! Все от души, с размахом. Потому, что надо торопиться взять от жизни то, что она может предложить, ведь прерваться эта самая жизнь может в любой момент, на любой миссии. И Ирука любил такие моменты, праздники… раньше. Сейчас казалось просто невыносимым, если придется смотреть на то, как Хатаке Какаши ищет себе идеальную пару…  
Акира внимательно наблюдал за человеком, помочь которому было его большим желанием. Ну, просто потом-то можно со спокойной совестью домой и отчитаться перед Дзидзо-саном. И ему стало все понятно – Ирука, так звали его человека, смотрел на большого воина, который сидел на диване и смеялся вместе со всеми над шуточками чунинов. То, что перед глазами Умино стоял совсем другой шиноби - Ками даже представить не мог.  
«Так, - едва ли не потер ручки Акира, - вот этот, да? Сейчас все будет». И он, подлетев к уставшему дзенину на диване, начал нашептывать ему на ухо слова, которые должны были заставить того действовать.

\- Ну, Ками в помощь, - вдохнул Ирука полной грудью морозный воздух и спустился с крыльца штаба. Группа из чунинов и дзенинов следовала позади, все еще не навеселившись, однако Ируку, который уже было пошел по дороге к общежитию, за плечо тронула рука, и Райдо развернул его к себе, оглядывая затуманенным взглядом.  
\- Что вам, Райдо-сан? – поежился Ирука, приподнимая воротник – холод пробирал его до костей.  
\- Я хотел… хочу… тебя хочу, Ирука-кун.  
\- Вы шутите? Ха-ха, я оценил, да. А теперь до свидания!  
Но крепкая рука не дала ему вырваться, Райдо притянул его ближе и наклонился с явным намерением поцеловать. Ками, радуясь, подбадривал его, шептал в ухо все настойчивее, и Ирука ощутил, что все – его сейчас скрутят и зажмут прямо здесь, перед всеми. Перед НИМ.  
\- Отстань, что с тобой?! – попытался отпихнуть дзенина Ирука, но тот наваливался крепче и уже обдавал лицо Ируки горячим дыханием. Голоса на миг затихли, а потом шиноби разразились приветственными криками:  
\- Давай! Молодчина, Райдо-сан! Не тормози, чего Новый год-то ждать? Так! Целуй!  
«Да что за хрень?! – промелькнуло у Ируки в голове, однако надо было действовать, а не размышлять, иначе не отмашется. Он опрокинулся назад, в сугроб, увлекая за собой мечника и там, барахтаясь в снегу, сумел выполнить технику замещения – в руках Райдо оказалось заиндевелое бревно, к которому тот и прижался, наконец, губами. Поняв, что его провели, он взревел и, отшвырнув кусок древесины, вскочил, но успел лишь увидеть, как Ирука складывает печать перемещения.  
\- Стоять! – рявкнул он, но на месте чунина лишь снежинки взметнулись. – Куда он?  
\- Райдо!  
\- Я его… Я к нему…  
\- Райдо-сан! – окрик, наконец, подействовал как отрезвляющее – Райдо тряхнул головой, скидывая наваждение, и растерянно огляделся.  
\- Чего это я?  
\- Что-то ты переборщил, - протянул Генма, поддерживая Какаши, который и крикнул первым. – Видно же было, что он не хочет.  
\- Бля, что-то я и сам не понял, почему бросился… - Райдо ухватил пригоршню снега и прижал к пылающему лицу. - Надо бы извиниться…  
\- Лучше завтра, - посоветовал Котетцу, отряхивая снег с его широких плеч. – Ирука у нас не особо злопамятный – отомстит, забудет и еще раз отомстит.  
\- Ладно, - махнул рукой мечник, - завтра извинюсь. Прямо как глаза застило, - снова пожал он плечами и потянул ребят за собой. – Пошли-ка в кабачок, согреемся.  
«Да какого!..» - выругался Ками и без оглядки помчался, следуя своим чувствам, к жилищу чунина – ему вдруг стало страшно одному. 

К счастью, он не заблудился и вскоре пролетал сквозь окно в комнатку в общаге, где Ирука уже заварил себе кофе и сидел на кровати, рассеяно глядя на скромную елку.  
\- Ой, вот это позорище! – воскликнул он явно не в первый раз и зажмурился. – Все же видели, ржали, сволочи! Да что это было-то? Чего прицепился, я ж и повода не давал…  
«Как не давал?! А кто на него смотрел, не отрываясь? – хотел возмутиться Акира, хотел даже показаться своему «подопечному», но, подумав, решил этого не делать. Ему здесь не нервные срывы нужны, а результат – довольный человек. Однако человеку до счастья и довольства было ой как далеко. – Чего дальше-то делать? Может, просто помочь по мелочи? Их и накопится побольше – тогда и Дзидзо-сан доволен будет… Точно, так и сделаю!»  
И неугомонный Ками свернулся клубочком в углу на кресле, ожидая, что же он может сделать для Ируки.  
А тот, поубивавшись еще немного, в главной степени от того, что Какаши-сан видел это безобразие вместе со всеми, тяжело вздохнул и решил, что попытается показываться ему на глаза как можно меньше – он просто не вынесет, если и Какаши начнет шутить и смеяться, или, еще хуже – сводить их с Райдо. Ох, он этому мечнику покажет! Ох, этот спятивший дзенин у него еще по болотам налазится на брюхе!  
\- Ну, Райдо-сан! Я вам покажу, как смеяться надо мной! – прошипел чунин и грохнул кружкой по столу. Акира свернулся в более компактный комок и пообещал себе, что больше он на людей воздействовать не будет. Ни за что!  
А Ирука, покипев еще немного, все же решил не портить себе настроение и подошел к живой елочке, которую принес в дом еще перед миссией в столице. Коробка с игрушками стояла рядом, так что он начал ее наряжать, вдыхая свежий аромат и постепенно успокаиваясь. Акира очень заинтересовался процессом и крутился рядом, суя свой любопытный нос то в коробку, то обвиваясь вокруг елки и советуя: «Здесь еще надо. Сюда давай!» То ли Ирука его слышал, то ли и сам видел, куда лучше всего повесить игрушку, но оба остались вполне довольны результатом. Последней была гирлянда, которую Ирука тут же и включил, не забыв сказать привязавшееся в замке:  
\- Ками в помощь!  
«Ох, Ками великие! – воскликнул Акира, завороженно глядя на мерцающие огоньки, которых в долгой жизни своей никогда не видел. И выругался витиевато, как от духа слышал: – Ох, тудыть растудыть, все екаи мне в зад!»  
Ирука тоже вздохнул довольно и сел обратно на кровать, чувствуя, как напряжение окончательно отступает, оставляя лишь тихую грусть – несчастная любовь она такая, отравит жизнь и «простите» не скажет. За окном стемнело, и комната освещалась лишь разноцветными огоньками, от которых в голове крутились мечты, а Ируку тянуло горы свернуть, лишь бы добиться желаемого…  
\- Ирука!! – раздалось громовое откуда-то из коридора, и чунин вздрогнул, совсем расслабившись.  
Встал, в три шага преодолел расстояние до двери и, распахнув ее в освещенный коридор, крикнул в ответ:  
\- Чего тебе, Сусуми?  
\- Корзинку свою забери, Ирука, спасибо! А то я на миссию ухожу. На неделю!  
\- Сейчас! – крикнул в ответ Ирука и, обувшись, захлопнул за собой дверь.

«Вот ведь чудо какое! – все повторял про себя Акира, протекая сквозь ветви и любуясь огнями вокруг. – Красиво-то как! И человек вон расслабился, даже улыбнулся пару раз. А если еще сильнее гореть будет, а? Вот тогда он станет счастлив!»  
И Ками, напрягшись, послал в тонкий перевитый шнур гирлянды поток своей энергии. Лампочки и точно – загорелись ярко, отражаясь в блестящих боках игрушек вокруг, а вокруг розетки заметались искры, все сильнее и громче потрескивая. И тут одна из лампочек взорвалась…

Какаши, отговорившись от друзей миссией, которую ему предстояло вскоре идти выполнять, сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его к общежитию чунинов. До часа явки в гостиницу у него было где-то полчаса, так что перекинуться парой слов с Умино Ирукой он успевал. Парой слов – вроде и легко, но язык не слушался, он бы так и не решился, отложил до Нового года, когда можно выпить и набраться, так сказать, смелости, но сегодняшнее происшествие его подтолкнуло. У Райдо словно крышу сорвало, и когда он накинулся на Ируку с поцелуями, Какаши совершенно ясно и отчетливо понял, что вот вообще не хочет, чтобы к Ируке кто-то прикасался. Кроме него самого, конечно. И если разговор опять отложить, не придет ли чунин на праздник вместе с каким-нибудь мечником, или медиком, или еще кем?.. Нет, надо срочно объясниться и хоть обещание взять, что Умино Ирука дождется окончания его миссии, чтобы поговорить. Дать шанс, да!  
Однако, едва Какаши открыл тяжелую дверь в холл, как почувствовал явственный запах гари и дыма, и тянуло с первого этажа, из крыла, в котором, если верить схеме на стене, жил Ирука. Через минуту он уже был там, почти столкнувшись с испуганным чунином, который, всучив ему в руки какую-то корзинку художественного плетения, распахнул дверь.  
Сначала с огромными глазами в коридор вылетел Ками, но его никто не заметил, а вот полыхающую в темноте елку, гирлянда на которой все еще искрила, никто не пропустил.  
\- Ох, ты ж Ками твою ***! – воскликнул Ирука и кинулся внутрь, пытаясь сбить пламя скинутым жилетом. Какаши хотел то ли помочь, то ли вытащить его из комнаты, но в этот момент среагировала, наконец, замкнувшая система пожаротушения. Ирука сразу попал под струи воды, которые потушили и елку, и кресло в углу, и занавески - вернее, то, что от них осталось, - и потертый коврик на полу. Умино сложил печати, чтобы остановить воду, но после перемещения у него, простого чунина, чакры почти совсем не осталось, так что вода хоть и утихла немного, но литься с потолка не переставала. А ель покачнулась и стала заваливаться набок, открывая дымящуюся розетку и рассыпая искры из лопнувших лампочек.  
\- Осторожно! – крикнул Какаши и, метнувшись, схватил Ируку поперек живота. Прыгнул по направлению к двери, пуская в тот же момент заряд молнии в оплавившуюся розетку. Бабахнуло знатно – свет отрубился во всем крыле, но зато шиноби хоть и приземлились на мокрый пол, но не корчились от разряда электричества.  
Ирука, крепко прижатый к груди Какаши, с колотящимся сердцем, замер в темноте, пытаясь справиться с волнением. Хотелось поблагодарить Какаши нормальным голосом, а не срывающимся от восторга и любви.  
А тот и сам не спешил отлипать от Ируки, отмечая, насколько ему не хочется этого делать. Но Ирука заворочался в его руках, и Какаши ослабил хватку, выпуская добычу.  
\- Свет…  
\- Что? – не понял дзенин.  
\- У вас есть, чем посветить?  
\- А, да, - Какаши достал фонарик и осветил Ируку: мокрого, испачканного в саже, и залитый коридор.  
\- Спасибо, Какаши-сан, - поклонился Ирука резко, обдав брызгами со своего хвостика. – Вы меня спасли.  
\- Ну, не спас, а так, помог слегка. Вы и сами бы справились.  
\- Благодарю, - Ирука улыбнулся так ясно, радостно, что Какаши прямо залюбовался им. – Мне повезло, что вы оказались рядом.  
\- Рядом… - повторил Какаши и посмотрел на часы – пора было идти, времени на разговор не хватало, а скомканно говорить о своих чувствах ему не хотелось. – Корзинка вон, у стены. И будьте осторожны, Ирука-сенсей.  
\- Спасибо, - повторил в который раз Умино, глядя вслед удаляющейся фигуре, не обращая внимания на подбегающих чунинов и думая, к кому же приходил дзенин в общагу перед миссией. Кто же этот счастливчик?..

***  
Утром Ирука с трудом встал с постели: все тело болело и в горле словно граблями прошлись – налицо сильнейшая простуда. Он доковылял до двери и попросил проходящего мимо чунина предупредить в Штабе, что на работу не придет.  
Вчера разгром привели в порядок, насколько это было возможно. Протянули новую проводку, на ночь глядя прямо по стенам в коридоре, а вот Ируке не смогли - надо было дождаться, пока все просохнет. Так что без электричества осталась только выгоревшая комната Ируки. Он ее проветрил, конечно, вытащил уже ночью на мусорку сгоревшие вещи и принял в подарок сухие матрас с одеялом, однако обогреватель включить не мог, и теперь в комнатушке стояли холод и сырость.  
Однако расслабиться и спокойно поболеть времени не было – самое время заняться специальным угощением для Хатаке Какаши. В штабе сегодня как раз подарки для всех должны были приготовить и упаковать, так что это был отличный шанс подложить в именной мешочек отличный Ирукин шоколад. Да, пусть не День Валентина, но это не причина, чтобы не сделать любимому человеку приятно! Так что Ирука, покряхтывая и хватаясь за стены от головокружения, дошел до закутка, в котором стояли кухонный стол и газовая горелка. Великолепные, дорогущие плоды какао высшего сорта, из которых и получался его отличный шоколад, он молол сам, вручную, закутавшись в кокон на своей кровати, около трех часов – силы его подводили. К тому времени, как кастрюлю с шоколадом можно было ставить на огонь, чтобы довести до кипения, он едва соображал, где он и что делает, а ведь нужны были силы, чтобы дойти до штаба и подсунуть приготовленные конфеты в подарок. Так что, со словами: «Ками в помощь!» Ирука, оставив лишь очень маленький огонь, принял таблетки, выпил горячего чаю и прилег, ожидая, пока его варево достаточно прогреется.  
И Ирука уж совершенно точно не был виноват в том, что пригрелся и заснул – он был сильно болен. И все бы ничего – шоколад тихо грелся на водяной бане - однако Акира, вьющийся поблизости от источника приятного запаха, подумал, что так ничего путного не получится – ну кто ставит кастрюлю в другую, полную воды? Поэтому под напором его энергии газ ощутимо прибавился, и вода вскоре закипела. А так как было ее немного, она выкипела, оставив шоколад один на один с пылающим огнем. И шоколад в этой неравной борьбе с судьбой проиграл. Запах горелого Ируку не разбудил, в отличие от стука в дверь. Распахнув глаза, он сразу понял, что произошло непоправимое – все было испорчено! Выключив газ, Ирука понуро отпер дверь и выслушал несколько нелицеприятных слов о чунинах, которые уже второй день подряд пытаются сжечь общагу. Покивав, но не ответив ни слова, он снова подошел к плите и понюхал для верности – совершенно точно: спасти ничего было нельзя.  
Сил на эмоции не осталось, Ирука апатично завалился на кровать и лежал так, перебирая свои неприятности, пока не заснул. Во сне он метался и стонал, а Ками сидел рядом тише воды ниже травы и лишний раз пошевелиться боялся – понимал, что его вина. 

***  
Утро следующего дня облегчения не принесло, напротив, депрессия усилилась, накатывая волнами и погребая под собой неунывающего прежде учителя.  
\- Что я имею? - бормотал он, оглядывая разоренную комнату и жуя горелое «лакомство». – Райдо при всех… при нем зажал – раз. Комната – сыро и холодно, да еще и болею. Нечего было с мокрой головой здесь все проветривать, сам виноват. А пока просохнет… А дом освободят только первого января, вот зря я его так сдал, надо было хоть до сегодня, до тридцатого декабря, да кто же знал?.. Придется здесь Новый год встречать. А елки нет. И денег на новую нет. И подарка тоже больше нет, - он положил в рот еще один горький, пахнущий паленым кусочек и продолжил перечислять свои невзгоды: - Таких бобов в деревне не достать уже, торговец-то уехал домой на пару недель, предупреждал ведь. И я тоже, не мог купить запас, что ли? - но запас он купить никак не мог – слишком уж они были дорогими – высший и редкий сорт. Так что дзенин без подарка, а чунин без праздника.  
Ирука вздохнул, вытряс на ладонь пару-тройку таблеток и, приняв их, завернулся в одеяло по самые уши – лучше уж спать, чем доводить себя сожалениями.  
Ками свернулся у него в ногах, пытаясь хоть немного помочь пылающему температурой человеку – чувство вины, доселе ему незнакомое, мучило и не давало успокоиться.


	2. Chapter 2

***   
И снова Умино разбудил громкий стук в дверь.  
\- На хрен, - просипел он, поворачиваясь. – У меня ничего не горит, оставьте меня все в покое!  
Стук от его слов не прекратился, превратившись в грохот, но Ирука все так же апатично лежал на кровати, даже не думая подниматься. Все на хрен...  
\- Умино Ирука! – раздалось громовое, и он резво подскочил, словно вдруг сил прибавилось - этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи. – Сейчас же открой! Или я тебе эту дверь знаешь, куда…  
Но Ирука уже распахнул дверь и уставился на Пятую красными больными глазами.  
\- Хокаге-сама, вы… ко мне?..  
\- К тебе, - она отодвинула его плечом с дороги и вошла, морщась от запаха влажного пожарища и горелого шоколада. – Почему в госпиталь не обратился?  
\- Ну, - замялся Ирука, прикрывая дверь, - думал, что пройдет еще вчера, а сейчас вот… - он покачнулся, и Цунаде подхватила его под руку.  
\- Ясно все с тобой, чунин, - она помогла ему улечься и скомандовала: - Ровно лежи, сейчас вылечим!  
И точно – через пару минут он почувствовал себя намного лучше, наслаждаясь чакрой, которую запускала в него Пятая. Боль уходила, мышцы снова наливались силой, а в голове становилось все светлей и легче.  
\- А как это вы… ко мне, к чунину, пришли?  
Цунаде усмехнулась, коротко взглянув в глаза.  
\- Совсем заскромничался! Ты ж у нас в Штабе главный по тяжелякам, - сленг легко сорвался с ее губ, - все второй день без тебя страдают. Ну как? – спросила она, останавливая поток чакры и трогая Умино лоб.  
\- Отлично просто! Спасибо Вам…  
\- Да ладно, - отмахнулась Цунаде. – Тут вот из замка Дайме послание получили – тебе благодарность от него и дочки. Так что принимай, Ирука, отпуск! До пятого января – хоть гуляй, хоть отдыхай, – Пятая похлопала его по плечу и, уже уходя, нахмурившись, отчитала: - И чтоб больше без самоуправства! Заболел – сразу в госпиталь! Ясно?  
\- Ясно, Хокаге-сама! – кивнул Ирука радостно.

Оставшись один - теперь совсем здоровый - огляделся вокруг и понял, что торчать здесь нет никаких сил – штукатурка от влажности уже со стен отваливалась. Ирука оделся и вышел в коридор с твердым намерением выбить себе новую комнату, а то невозможно же жить в таких условиях! Ремонт он потом и сам сделает, а вот сейчас… Но у него ничего не вышло, потому что ответственный за распределение комнат был на миссии и вернуться должен был лишь к ночи, так что Умино, не желая возвращаться назад, вышел на улицу.  
Вечерело. Народу было море, дети играли в снегу, обкидывались снежками, лепили какие-то фигуры, привлекая ко всему и своих родителей. Ирука задумчиво шел мимо, без труда уклоняясь от снарядов, которыми перекидывались мальчишки, и чувствовал себя… пустым. Очень хотелось так же, забыв о возрасте и грузе цинизма, отдаться веселью с близким человеком. Хотелось отогреть хоть немного замерзающее сердце, однако в ближайшем будущем этого не предвиделось – Какаши на него внимания не обращал, на взгляды не отвечал. Так приятно было почувствовать на себе его руки, да только это принесло еще больше печали: к кому-то же он пришел в общагу? Хотя имя Ирука знать не хотел, чтоб от зависти не позеленеть!  
Акира летел вслед чунину, не обращая внимания на снежки, пролетающие сквозь него насквозь, на снежинки, которые слегка щекотали его сущность своими узорчатыми краями. Его миссия была провалена! Полностью и безоговорочно! Человек, который в самом начале их так называемого знакомства еще пел, смеялся и был с виду вполне нормальным, теперь сразу же ощущался, как придавленный тоской. Ни смеха, ни веселья, ни счастья у него не наблюдалось. И виноват в этом был он – Ками Акира! Да лучше бы он так и сидел в статуе Дзидзо-сана, не пытаясь сделать ничего полезного! Ну как в глаза теперь духу смотреть-то, а? Стыыыдно… 

Ирука, сам не понимая как, оказался неподалеку от своего дома, который сдал постояльцам до Нового года. К его удивлению у ворот стояли узлы, а глава семьи грузил их на телегу. Заиндевевшая лошадка била копытом, взрывая утоптанный снег, и изредка всхрапывала.   
\- Ой, Умино-сан! – крикнул мужчина, взмахивая рукой. – Как хорошо, что вы здесь оказались!   
\- А что? Вы… уезжаете?  
\- Да. У нас в доме отделку уже закончили, а жена вот, - он нагнулся ближе, - с мамашей со своей решили, что Новый год надо встречать в своем доме, чтоб весь год там и провести.  
\- Похвальное решение! – не смог удержаться чунин, предвкушая уже, что не придется ему мучиться в общаге.  
\- Ага, все лучше у себя, это правда! Я ключи вам хотел завтра занести, а так теперь уж сами и возьмите.  
В этот момент на улицу вышли две закутанные в шубы женщины, и его собеседник трусцой помчался предложить ручку и усадить обеих в тележку.  
\- Счастливого пути, - махал им вслед довольный чунин, поднимаясь на крыльцо и заглядывая в теплый коридор. Дом!

Вещей было немного, и уместились они в три коробки, так что Умино связал их вместе и осторожно понес, пытаясь к тому же смотреть на дорогу перед собой. Хохот и два сцепившихся тела настигли его внезапно. Вот только он сделал шаг на аллею парка, чтобы срезать путь, и вот уже летит вверх тормашками, растеряв все коробки. А тела расцепились, и Ирука столкнулся нос к носу с красным, пылающим от гнева Саске, что едва мог отмахаться от Наруто, который снова напал, пытаясь насыпать напарнику за шиворот снег.  
\- Отвали, добе! – оттолкнул его гений Шарингана и встал, недовольно оглядывая своего бывшего учителя. – Здрасте, Ирука… -сан.  
\- Ирука-сенсей! – повис на шее у Ируки Наруто, засыпая снег и ему, снова опрокидывая в сугроб и хохоча, как безумный. – Вы куда это с добром?   
\- Я переезжаю, - кряхтя, спихнул его с себя Ирука, поднялся и огляделся – коробки разлетелись в разные стороны.  
\- А, щас! – кивнул Наруто и вмиг собрал их в одну кучу. – Вам помочь?  
\- Да нет… - начал было Ирука, но Наруто его не слушал. Он весь сиял, лучился радостью и энергией. И глядя, как он ловко всучил одну коробку надменному Учихе, а остальные две взял сам в обе руки, Ирука снова порадовался за него – возвращение Саске сделало парня просто счастливым. Ничто уже не могло омрачить жизнь Джинчурики, когда его ненаглядный напарник был рядом. По дороге он болтал, не умолкая, и Ирука вскоре узнал все новости, которые пропустил, пока был в столице. И что они с Саске теперь на миссии только вместе, вдвоем, и что обвинения с него хоть и не все сняты, но он искупит… на недовольное фырчанье Учихи Наруто только с нажимом повторил, что тот обязательно все искупит служением деревне на самых сложных миссиях.  
\- Да ты не бойся, Саске-кун, - заглядывал он в глаза напарнику, - я тебя одного не оставлю.  
\- Добе, - ворчал Саске и отпихивал от себя назойливого Наруто.

\- Ну, спасибо, - Ирука принял коробки из рук Наруто. – Идемте чай пить…  
Но Наруто, лишь краем глаза уловив легкое качание головы Саске, отказался.  
\- Лучше мы с вами рамен сходим поесть, да? А то некоторые одаренные, - он кивнул на застывшего неподалеку Учиху, - его, видите ли, не признают!  
\- Гадость, - бросил тот отрешенно, но Ирука заметил огонек в его глазах – Саске наслаждался раздавшимися вслед за его словами криками.  
\- Гадость?! Да это твои… твой… А! - махнул Наруто рукой и, набрав пригоршню снега, засветил Учихе в лицо. – Пока, Ирука-сенсей! Увидимся, - донеслось уже издалека, когда он со всех ног убегал от очень злого и красного Саске.  
\- Пока! – кивнул чунин, улыбаясь. Он был очень рад за Наруто, его мечта сбылась. Ну, Хокаге-то он станет позже, а вот мечта быть счастливым сбылась уж точно!  
Раскладывать вещи не хотелось, да и спать тоже, так что Ирука заварил кофе и сел перед окном, задумчиво глядя на летящий с неба снег. Депрессия и тоска его отпустили, осталась лишь грусть, но он с ней будет бороться - не пристало шиноби Листа убиваться от неразделенной любви! Свои горести надо встречать с поднятой головой. Не сдаваясь им и не жалуясь на судьбу. Разве что разочек…

Утром, часов в девять, Ирука был уже на рынке. Полупустые прилавки, почти никого из покупателей – все заранее закупились продуктами, и теперь лишь отдельные, не успевшие приготовиться из-за миссий, шиноби пытались найти что-то подходящее для встречи Нового года. Впрочем, для них был приготовлен праздник в Штабе, это лишь Ирука, который идти туда не собирался, пытался сообразить, чего бы ему такого приготовить. Выбор был невелик, с его-то умением...   
Небо, подразнившее с утра кусочком голубого неба, снова затянуло серой пеленой, и редкие пока еще снежинки, кружась, медленно падали вниз. Ирука, на всякий случай завернувший к шоколадному магазинчику, еще раз убедился, что чудеса в мире случаются гораздо реже, чем ему хотелось бы – торговец действительно уехал, повесив на дверь огромный замок. Тяжело вздохнув, что было для Ками, летящего следом, очередным упреком, Ирука отправился домой. Но на соседней улице остановился – неподалеку, у кафешки стояла Сакура, сжимая в руках пластмассовый стаканчик с кофе. На руке висел пакет, в котором просматривались оранжевые мандарины.   
\- Сакура, – разбил ее тяжелую неподвижность Ирука, прикоснувшись к замерзшей руке, - ты чего здесь?  
Взгляд Сакуры был поначалу расфокусированным, словно она с трудом выплывала из своих тяжелых мыслей, но она тряхнула головой и улыбнулась. Правда, одними губами.  
\- Ирука-сенсей, доброе утро.   
\- Замерзла же, - покачал головой Ирука. – Ты куда сейчас?  
\- Я?.. – Сакура задумалась, и Ирука понял, что не только он один в этот праздничный день не чувствует радости. Что есть те, кому тяжелее, ведь у них, вернее, у Сакуры, на любовь больше не осталось даже надежды.   
\- Пошли, у меня кофе лучше найдется, чем эта бурда, - он выкинул ее стаканчик в мусорку и, сжав в руке холодные пальцы, повел за собой.   
Сакура не сопротивлялась, безропотно шла за бывшим учителем, а перед глазами стояли двое, бывшие сокомандники, что прошли неподалеку от нее сегодня утром. Не просто прошли, но и остановились там, где, как они думали, их никто не увидит, и поцеловались. Так, как сама она только мечтать могла. И поцелуй этот поставил окончательный крест на всех ее надеждах, на мечтах, взлелеянных с детства. Одно дело - подозревать, но уговаривать себя, что все неправда, и совсем другое - увидеть подтверждение своими глазами.

Кофе, и правда, был лучше, чем в том безымянном кафе, в которое она заскочила, скрываясь от правды. Горячая кружка согревала руки, а карие глаза Ируки-сенсея помогали отогреться сердцу.  
\- Ну как? Получше? – спросил чунин, улыбаясь.  
Девушка кивнула, делая глоток.  
\- Это всегда так, да?  
Она ожидала вопроса: что – это? Или всегда так – это как? Однако Ирука не спросил ничего подобного, он и так понимал, что все вопросы ее - о любви. О разбитой любви.  
\- Всегда, Сакура-чан.   
\- А я-то думала, что последней умирает надежда, - прошептала куноичи, опуская заблестевшие глаза.  
\- Нет, - Ируке было больно так отвечать, но он-то на своем примере знал, что в некоторых вопросах надежда не последняя. И не только применительно к любви. – Последним умирает отчаянье. Только ты сама можешь не допустить его в себя.  
Она усмехнулась молча, но он понял, каким мог бы быть ответ.  
\- Конечно, кажется, что бороться ты с ним больше не сможешь. И сил на это больше нет, но это просто страх. Ты его переживешь и сумеешь снова стать сильной.  
Сакура подняла голову и засмеялась, пусть и печально.  
\- Да, Ирука-сенсей. Это вы точно сказали – кажется. Нам вообще в жизни слишком много всего лишнего кажется. Что… - голос ее сорвался.  
\- Это все надежды. А как же без них?   
Сакура допила кофе и подняла голову.  
\- Надежды нас отравляют… А, впрочем, не надо сегодня об этом, - она огляделась и руками всплеснула. – Вы только посмотрите, какой бардак кругом!  
\- Да я только вчера вернулся домой – сдавал.  
\- Это не повод встречать Новый год в таком… - она не договорила и засучила рукава. – Где ведра-тряпки?  
Ах, сколько раз после неизменного Ирукиного: «Ками в помощь» Акире хотелось помочь! То Сакуре-чан, когда она забралась по стремянке, чтобы смахнуть пыль со скромной люстры, но перед глазами так и встали картины, как она летит на пол и отлеживается все праздники в постели с переломами. То Ируке, когда он доставал сундук со шкафа, но картины пожара и наводнения остудили весь его пыл. Так что Ками благополучно справился с соблазном и не двинулся с места на карнизе, пока все не закончилось.

Возились они часа два, в четыре руки вычистили маленький Ирукин домик почти до зеркального блеска и, наконец, около двенадцати сели на кухне у окна с полными кружками кофе.  
\- Спасибо, Ирука-сенсей, - сказала Сакура, когда напиток был почти допит.  
\- За что? – искренне удивился тот, оторвав взгляд от падающего снега.  
\- За уборку, - засмеялась Сакура. – Здорово всякую ерунду из головы вычищает!  
\- Так обращайся! – закивал Ирука. – В любое время приходи и вперед!   
В это время на улице раздался громкий лай, и белый пес с наездником показались перед оградой.  
\- Кто это… - начал было Ирука, но тут же узнал Кибу верхом на Акамару, Хинату, Нейджи и Шино, закутанного в огромный тулуп. За ними подтянулись Шикамару и Чоуджи.  
\- Сакура-чан! Эй, Сакура! – крикнул Киба во всю глотку.  
\- Идиот, что ли? – спросил его Шикамару и, подойдя к двери, постучал.  
\- Это к тебе, - подтолкнул Ирука Сакуру к двери и вышел за ней следом.  
\- Чего вам? – Сакура непонимающе смотрела на ребят.  
\- Нет, мы ее по деревне уже два часа ищем, а она «чего вам»! – выдал Киба, сползая с усевшегося на снег Акамару.  
\- Новый год, Сакура-чан, на носу уже, и только от тебя зависит, каким наш праздник будет, - выдал поэтично Шино.  
\- Почему это от меня? – не поняла Сакура и нахмурилась. – Это что, шутка сейчас такая? – в голосе прозвучала угроза.  
\- Нет, нет! – воскликнула Хината, подходя ближе. – Просто скоро уже вечер, а потом праздник, а потом мы хотели… - Хината вдруг покраснела и замолчала, опустив глаза. Нейджи укоризненно посмотрел на Сакуру и закрыл кузину от взглядов.  
\- Блииин, ну вот же напряг, - протянул Шикамару. – Пора готовиться к празднику, стол, музыка, подарки. Понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - кивнула Сакура, - а причем здесь я?  
\- Как причем? Во-первых – ты наша подруга, и встречать мы будем вместе. Ясно? - Сакура кивнула. – Во-вторых - Ино сказала, что пустит нас к себе только с тобой. А так как встречать Новый год мы собрались именно у нее, то без тебя нам совершенно точно не обойтись. Уловила?  
\- Уловила…  
\- И в-третьих. Искали мы тебя долго, так что давай, пошли! А то есть охота и скучно уже по деревне за Акамару бегать!  
Сакура не мигая смотрела на друзей, и ее глаза предательски заблестели, но она успела отвернуться к Ируке.  
\- Так я пойду, Ирука-сенсей?   
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся тот. – Сейчас я мандарины твои принесу.  
\- Оставьте их себе, - Сакура сбежала со ступеней и обернулась. – С Новым годом!   
\- И тебя тоже. И вас, ребята, поздравляю!  
Ему в ответ тоже что-то пожелали, но Ирука сосредоточился на губах Сакуры, что беззвучно прошептали: «Спасибо».  
Ками завис на козырьке крыши прямо над чунином и с удовольствием отметил, что на губах его человека играла улыбка. «Ну, хоть так!» - облегченно подумал Акира, видя медленное возвращение прежнего Ируки.

Ирука как раз думал, не сбегать ли по-быстрому за пределы деревни, чтобы нарезать сосновых или еловых веток, ведь время всего начало третьего, можно успеть. Все же ему хотелось устроить себе хоть небольшой, но праздник, однако в этот момент в дверь заколотили и громкий голос позвал:  
\- Ирука-сенсей! Эй, Ирука-сенсей, открывайте!  
И тут же, распахнув дверь, в дом вломился Наруто. За собой он небрежно тащил огромную елку, украшенную игрушками.  
\- Наруто? Что это? – уставился на него Умино.  
\- А что? – преувеличенно бодро ответил парень. – Я вот вам елку принес. У вас же нет? – с надеждой.  
\- Нет, - согласился чунин.  
\- Вот и отлично! А сейчас будет! Куда поставить?  
С этим возникли проблемы – елка была уж очень большой и пушистой, так что верхушку пришлось согнуть, а сами лапы раскинулись на полкомнаты. Установив подпорки, Наруто отступил на шаг и полюбовался своим детищем.  
\- Хороша же, а?  
Умино покачал головой, недоуменно разглядывая это великолепие, которого все же было слишком много.  
\- Хороша, - чтоб не обидеть.  
\- Вот! А некоторые не понимают! Некоторым и праздник – не праздник! Хоть вечность так просидеть готов, теме!  
\- Эээ, прости?.. Ты сейчас о…  
\- О теме об этом! О Саске! – просто выплюнул имя, но с болью. – Все ему не так, все не нравится! И елка эта! Убери, да убери. Ну да, большая, но я ведь как лучше хотел, чтоб красиво, как…  
Он не договорил, но Ирука понял, что Наруто имел в виду «как дома». Пытался построить свой собственный дом,конечно, вместе с вернувшимся Саске. Потому что без него не просто не мог, даже не хотел…  
\- А идем чай пить?  
\- А рамен есть?  
\- Поглядим.  
Стратегический запас рамена нашелся в шкафу, и вскоре они уже сидели рядом за столом и успешно его уничтожали.  
\- Ему никогда ничего не нравится, - вдруг просто сказал Наруто и посмотрел на Ируку чистыми голубыми глазами, в которых застыла боль. – Что бы я ни сделал, я всегда добе. Что бы ни предложил – идиот. Иногда я думаю, что ему все это, - он окинул взмахом руки всю деревню, - не нужно. Вообще.  
\- Может и не нужно, - ответил Ирука и быстро продолжил. – Но ему точно нужен ты, а остальное в придачу.  
\- Да ладно… - протянул Наруто, но надежда - ах, эта надежда, - зажглась в его глазах.  
\- Кому, как не тебе, знать, что внешность и поведение зачастую обманчивы. Ты ведь умеешь видеть суть…  
\- Не умею, - упрямо дернул головой Наруто. – Не с ним…  
\- Глаза застилает?  
\- Угу! Как котенок, тычусь наугад, а он… - Наруто тяжело вздохнул. – Ладно, не надо о грустном. Может, пойдем, слепим кого? Снега море, а толку ноль! – он уже снова ослепительно улыбался, хоть и не так счастливо, как вчера вечером.  
\- Ну, идем, - Ирука быстро оделся, и они вышли под снег в угасающий день.  
Скатали первый шар, но он получился уж очень большим.  
\- Может, не два сделаем, а четыре? – подпрыгивал рядом Наруто, едва сдерживая бьющую через край энергию.  
\- Давай четыре, - махнул рукой Ирука и стал помогать, но когда второй шар встал на место, а третий и четвертый были в процессе, ощутил знакомую чакру, прохладным ветром мазнувшую по чувствам. Наруто медленно поднялся и посмотрел в сторону ограды – там стоял Саске. Стоял, лениво разглядывая маленький Ирукин дом, а на плече удерживал небольшую елку. Ирука услышал, как Наруто втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но спросил довольно равнодушно:  
\- Чего тебе?  
Учиха поднял бровь.  
\- Пошли домой.  
\- Что? К… куда пошли?  
\- Ты глухой? – черный взгляд обжег. – Я сказал: пошли домой, добе!  
\- До… - Наруто не знал, что сказать. То ли удивиться этим совершенно чудесным словам – «пошли домой», а то ли возмутиться набившему оскомину «добе». Однако сказал совсем другое: - Достал со своими капризами!  
\- А елкой в глаз?  
\- Ладно, - не выдержал больше Наруто и бросился в дом. Выскочил буквально через пару секунд, сжимая в руках большую пластмассовую лягушку.  
\- Пока, Ирука-сенсей! Елка вам, на праздник.  
\- Пока, Наруто. Пока, Саске.  
\- Удачи вам, Ирука-сан, - ответил Учиха и презрительно посмотрел на лягушку в руках Наруто.  
\- Это что?   
\- Это – вместо звезды!  
\- Ты спятил? Эту хрень ты на мою елку не нацепишь!  
\- А спорим, нацеплю?  
\- Добе! Это же…   
\- Что? – насупился Наруто, опуская руки.  
Учиха закатил глаза и остановился.  
\- Не это, а ты. Ты такой идиот.  
\- Вот, ты опять!.. – хотел было еще что-то сказать, но Саске протянул руку, ухватил за затылок и заткнул его рот поцелуем.  
Ирука опустил глаза, не желая нарушать их единение неуместным любопытством, и отвернулся, уже не скрывая улыбки.   
Ками на крыше дома воспрял духом – его человек оттаивал, становился понемногу прежним, а это, на фоне его собственного полного провала, очень радовало.

Вечерело, заскучавший Ирука решил, что пора бы уже что-то и приготовить, поэтому он взял стул и с привычным уже: «Ками в помощь», залез во все шкафы, заглянул на все полочки, проверяя, что есть в наличии. Сам Ками в процесс не вмешивался, припоминая, как заканчивались все прошлые разы. Каково же было удивление Ируки, когда на самой верхотуре он увидел нераспечатанный пакет какао-бобов высшего, того самого сорта! С диким криком он спрыгнул со стула и сплясал танец одного очень энергичного племени из южных земель, потрясая вожделенным пакетом. Есть еще время, чтобы приготовить шоколад для Какаши, даже останется, чтобы потихоньку отнести ему домой, пока тот либо на миссии, либо на празднике в Штабе!   
Электрическая кофемолка справилась в делом гораздо быстрее его самого, так что не прошло двух часов, как конфеты в форме сердечек были готовы. Некоторые он приправил перцем, некоторые фруктами, были и с цукатами внутри. И пусть выглядело все это очень романтичным, наедине со своими чувствами Ирука имел право быть таким, как сердце велело! Так что около девяти, положив подарок в корзинку, чудом уцелевшую после пожара и переезда, он вышел из дома и направился в сторону общежития дзенинов. Ками увязался следом, не хотел пропустить ничего, чтобы лучше понять, что же надо этому человеку.

Здание поражало полной темнотой. Никто не праздновал внутри – все предпочли оторваться в Штабе, от души повеселиться и забыть хоть на время о жизни за воротами. Так что Ирука легко проник внутрь, вскрыл дверь комнаты Хатаке Какаши и водрузил корзинку на стол, полностью скрыв след своей чакры. Однако проникновение в чужое жилище ему не нравилось, поэтому он добавил записку, с ровно выписанными буквами: «Простите за вторжение».  
«Хатаке Какаши, - лихорадочно размышлял Акира, пока его чунин закрывал дверь. – Так это он твоя мечта, Ирука-сан? Я бы помог…», но помогать было страшно. После всего, что вышло из его помощи, Ками и энергетическим завихрением пошевелить боялся – мало ли что! А вдруг вообще устроит человеку что-нибудь похуже, чем уже получилось?  
Но когда они выходили из дверей общежития – Ирука под хенге невидимости, то, завидев невдалеке Какаши, Акиру словно екай под бок толкнул, он просто не смог удержаться и вмешался в идеально свернутую чакру Ируки, нарушая ее поток. Хенге слетело на пару секунд, которых было вполне достаточно, чтобы Хатаке его заметил.   
Заметил и замер, потому что вот только недавно, на празднике в Штабе, искал Ируку, но так и не нашел, полагая, что тот уже с кем-то совсем в другом месте Новый год отмечает. А вот и доказательство – полуночный визит в пустое общежитие, значит, есть к кому ходить. У Какаши сердце замерло, и он пошел за чунином как привязанный, не вполне понимая, ради чего это делает. Глядя на ровную походку Ируки, подумал с внезапной злостью: «Ласкового нашел!», и тут же стал в голове перебирать, кто бы это мог быть.  
Очнулся дзенин перед домом, в котором Ирука скрылся, но заходить теперь смысла не было, так что он развернулся и быстро пошел назад, глуша в себе волну отчаяния – опоздал!  
Войдя в темную квартиру, Какаши, занятый мрачными мыслями, далеко не сразу заметил корзинку с шоколадом, которая стояла на столе и благоухала сладким ароматом. Такие подарки появлялись у его дверей довольно регулярно в последний год или чуть больше. Какаши пошел было в душ, но через минуту выскочил из него мокрым и, взяв подарок в руки, стал его изучать. Ну вот нет, нет сомнений, что корзинку эту он уже не только видел, но и в руках держал.  
\- Ирука! – вырвалось у него, и Какаши стал быстро одеваться.

Акира блаженствовал! Оказывается, что просто приятный запах – это одно, а запах того, что с молитвой положено на алтарь и предназначено Ками – совсем другое. Поэтому-то он и не ощутил уже знакомой чакры у дома, полностью погрузившись в Нирвану принятия жертвы.  
Зато Ирука почувствовал чакру сразу, и сердце замерло, чтобы снова заполошно забиться в груди. Забыв, что на ногах у него смешные полосатые носки, он подошел к двери и, вздохнув, распахнул ее. На пороге стояла его корзинка с половиной конфет, а во дворе Какаши катал шар снега.  
\- Простите за вторжение, - иронично повторил слова записки Какаши и откинул волосы с лица, - но вы у меня забыли.  
\- Я… не забыл, это подарок, - ответил Ирука, собрав всю свою волю в кулак.  
\- А, - понимающе кивнул Какаши. – А подпись где? Как я могу узнать, кого мне благодарить?  
\- А это анонимный подарок, - тихо ответил Ирука, которому все происходящее вообще сном казалось.  
\- Глупо, - сказал Какаши и подошел ближе. Поднялся по ступеням и встал вплотную. – Глупо это, Ирука-сан. Я ведь мог и не догадаться, и что тогда?   
Ирука ничего не ответил, только глаз от Какаши не отводил, а тот поправил выбившуюся из хвостика прядку, отчего Ирука вздрогнул всем телом, потом провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке и внезапно подмигнул.  
\- Надо снеговика доделать. Это тяжело, а я развалить не хочу. Поможешь?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Ирука, сунул ноги в сандалии и двинулся было вперед, «на помощь», но был остановлен и прижат Копирующим к себе. Поцелуй в кончик носа, после которого его сразу же отпустили, заставил покраснеть жаркой волной и покачнуться, но Какаши уже тащил его за собой под снег, заставил катать снежные комы и потихоньку устанавливать их друг на друга. Когда большой, в четыре уровня, снеговик был готов, Какаши отошел на шаг и задумчиво произнес:  
\- Чего-то ему не хватает.  
И Ирука, мигом сбегав в дом, нацепил на палочки-руки красные рукавички, в которых шиноби ходить небезопасно, потому что печати уж точно не сложишь. Где-то на горе Хокаге бумкнуло, грохнуло, и в небе разлился разноцветный огонь, а люди на площади радостно закричали, начиная отсчет последних секунд уходящего года. И когда последний, двенадцатый удар отгремел над Конохой, Какаши стянул маску с лица, притянул к себе Ируку и поцеловал, но не в кончик носа, а именно так, как тот всегда и мечтал. Глубоким, теплым поцелуем, как им обоим хотелось.

Акира, который уже давно сидел в снеговике, наблюдая за чунином, расслабился, а потом и обрадовался, что его миссия закончена, потому что человек, которого сейчас обнимал опасный шиноби с седыми волосами, был явно, безоговорочно и совершенно счастлив. Бросив прощальный взгляд на обнявшуюся пару, Ками поднялся в небо и, безошибочно уловив направление к духу Дзидзо, помчался вперед, пронзая холодный воздух. По дороге Акира в уме просчитывал, о чем он расскажет, что приукрасит, а что и вовсе опустит в своем рассказе. Ну зачем старику расстраиваться? Пусть живет спокойно, а вот сам Акира еще, может, и полетает по свету. Даже обязательно.

Какаши оторвался от горячих губ и заглянул в карие глаза.   
\- С Новым годом.  
\- И тебя…  
\- Я бы все равно у тебя сегодня спросил.  
\- Что? – едва сфокусировал взгляд Ирука.  
\- Хочешь ли ты со мной встречаться. Хочешь?  
Ирука кивнул, глядя на Какаши счастливыми сияющими глазами, а… в животе у Хатаке заурчало.  
\- А пожрать чего есть?  
\- Рамен только.  
\- Чтооо? Да я был уверен, что ты умеешь готовить!  
\- Я? Да не особо, только шоколад, - помотал головой Ирука, утягивая Какаши следом за собой к двери.  
\- Ладно, я умею.   
Они снова остановились в проходе, впуская в дом холодный воздух, пока Ирука подхватывал со ступеней корзинку.  
\- Зато у нас есть конфеты, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Зато у меня есть ты… - произнес совершенно серьезно Какаши.


End file.
